


Loss of Control

by sunsetsoverwater



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsoverwater/pseuds/sunsetsoverwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey is finally Audrey, and she's been away from Nathan and their relationship way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I would say this takes place roughly around the time of Morbidity. I get that some things might not quite fit, but, it's close enough. ;)
> 
> This is purely smut and fluff, so please don't be expecting anything else. Like a plot. But, we all need a little more Naudrey in our lives.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Knew that she was only putting them at risk, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she became her own person, her hormones were raging. Every time Nathan walked by her, all she could think of was him on top of her, plunging into her with reckless abandon. And then she would flush and turn away, but he would see it. He always saw it. He saw everything when it came to her. So it became a day long tease, where he would brush up against her, let his hand drift a little lower than the small of her back when they were talking to someone, tracing his fingers under her shirt, and just over her belt, each time he gave her a quick kiss when opportunity arose. And it was driving her crazy. 

Each time they got home, they barely made it in the door before she had Nathan's shirt off. She was starting to wonder how he was able to keep going, but he definitely wasn't complaining. 

And thoughts like these were what had the butterflies dancing in her stomach, and a heat rising in her core as she sat in the Bronco, with Nathan, on a stake out, in the pouring rain. 

After peeking at the clock, and seeing they were going on hour three, she could barely restrain herself, so she closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate. Instantly, her thoughts went to the night before. They had just come back from a long day of paperwork, and Duke had stopped her at the bottom of the stairs to ask about her rent check. Nathan had gone up ahead, and it was all she could do to not jump out of her skin while waiting for Duke to come back out from the Gull with the check she had forgotten to sign. 

She practically took the stairs three at a time, and flung the door open to see Nathan standing there in all his naked glory, fully ready for her. She had never gotten out of her clothes so fast in her life, and with him helping, and ravaging her mouth at the same time, it's a wonder nothing got ripped. She was in his arms, with her legs wrapped around his middle, and suddenly he was laying her on the bed, while thrusting into her in one smooth motion. 

Her eyes sprung open as she heard a moan escape her lips, and her eyes darted sideways to see Nathan staring at her with eyes as dark as coal.

"Parker. You need to stop. Your pheromones are out of control, and being inside a closed vehicle is only making them stronger. If we weren't on a stakeout, I'd take you right here and now."

That was all she needed. Her body moved of its own volition. Suddenly she was straddling his lap, her back shoved against the steering wheel, and her blonde curls tumbling on either side of face as she pulled it towards hers. She felt like she was on fire, and the only thing that could stop it was Nathan being inside her. 

"Parker."

Her name on his lips only instensified her desire, and she ground against him, his hardness only egging her on.

"Oh god, what the hell."

She grinned as he twisted her and pushed her down onto the bench seat. She was dimly aware that the windows had completely fogged up, but the only thing she could think of was getting his belt undone. 

She lifted her hips as he had already gotten hers undone, and he didn't even bother pulling her pants any further than her knees. He didn't need them all the way off in here. Fingers dove inside her as his other hand held her head, bringing it up so her tongue could tangle with his. 

She gasped as his fingers slid in and out, and at her nod, he knew she had released him and he was ready for her. He pulled his fingers out, and thrust inside her, groaning as he saw her buck beneath him. He instinctively knew she wanted this fast and hard, so that's what he gave her. She was panting below him, and he could see her muscles tensing as her orgasm took over. He knew that he was right behind. 

She held him close as their breathing slowly returned to normal. She was sweating, and ran her hands up and down his chest under his shirt, and could feel the dampness there as well. He finally pushed himself off her, and dipped down for a sweet kiss on her lips. 

"God, Parker. You sure know how to distract."

She grinned, and started to push herself up the seat, pulling her pants back up as she sat. Nathan sat back on his knees, and did up his belt as she wiped a hand along the fogged up windows. 

The house that moments ago held their suspect, was now dark and empty. "Uh oh. This may be tough to explain to Dwight."

Nathan rubbed a spot clean on the windshield over the steering wheel so he could see what she was talking about. A slight sigh escaped his lips. "Well, I guess that just means we'll have to do another stakeout." 

The grin he shot at her had her licking her lips in anticipation. 

"I can't wait. But, since he's gone for the day, let's go home."

"I thought you'd never ask." And with that, Nathan revved the engine to life, and threw the truck into drive, already wishing they were at home.


End file.
